


The McCarthy Incident

by Mysterious_Fantasies



Series: Percy's Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Charlie Weasley, Crying, I said I'd write it didn't I, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Molestation, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley-centric, Protective Bill Weasley, Protective Charlie Weasley, Protective Weasley Family (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies
Summary: Percy was all of eleven years old when his life was changed. During his first year of Hogwarts, he was being tutored by DADA Professor McCarthy, who soon took advantage of his pure innocence.
Series: Percy's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	The McCarthy Incident

Percy Weasley was all of eleven years old when his life changed. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he was beyond excited for it. He had listened to all of Bill and Charlie’s stories of school with rapt interest and pure fascination. He could hardly believe there was such a wonderful place in this dull old world. He started reading his brothers’ school books before he was old enough in secret. He already knew enough to excel in his first year but he was longing for more knowledge. This is why when the DADA professor, Professor McCarthy, offered him extra lessons, he took them readily. The man told him he would tutor him on second year work and let him get a head start for the next year. 

The first thing Percy did when he returned to the common room was excitedly look for his brothers to tell them. He found Charlie first, who didn’t quite understand why he would want to spend more time than necessary working on something he didn’t even need yet, but he was supportive nonetheless. After some more searching, he found Bill playing wizard’s chess with one of his friends. 

“Bill!” He exclaimed, approaching his brother quickly. 

“Hey, buddy!” Bill held out his arms and let his smaller brother wiggle into his lap. 

“Guess what!” Percy said excitedly, “Professor McCarthy is letting me take extra lessons with him in the evenings!”

“That’s great, Perce,” Bill told him, “just don’t let it get in the way of doing work and studying for your other classes.” Percy agreed and they sat together, Percy watching game after game of his brother winning. He knew if he was playing, the games would have been a lot closer, and maybe Bill might have even lost once or twice with Percy’s strategy techniques. As he watched, he babbled on about how Professor McCarthy was going to teach him second year stuff and how he’d be ahead of his whole class! Bill didn’t mention that he was already ahead of his whole class, just let the kid have his excitement. 

x

It was about two week into Percy’s special tutoring when he walked into the classroom to find Professor McCarthy already sitting behind his desk. That was weird, Percy thought, he was usually wandering around the room, cleaning up the mess from his classes throughout the day. He must have finished cleaning early. If Percy had thought hard enough, he would have realized that he hadn’t seen Professor McCarthy during dinner. He brushed any thoughts that didn’t have to do with DADA aside and moved forward to the desk he usually took during their lessons. 

“Percy,” Professor McCarthy said calmly, “I have something to show you here behind my desk. Why don’t you come look?” Something to show him? Of course Percy would come look! He quickly walked around the desk to see what his favorite professor could have to show him, but stopped short. 

His professor… he didn’t even want to think about what his professor was -- or wasn’t -- wearing under the desk. His face flushed as he looked away from the… thing in front of him. He knew this was wrong, but he didn’t know what to do to get out of it. Suddenly, he turned tail and started walking to leave the room, but his arm was grabbed roughly and he was turned around. 

“Be a good boy for me, Percy,” Professor McCarthy said lowly as he moved his hand lower. Percy whined and tried to move away, but the hand on his arm was unrelenting. 

x

Percy walked back into the Gryffindor common room with teary eyes and smudged glasses. Bill and Charlie, who were studying together, spotted him first and abandoned their books to check on their little brother. 

“What’s wrong, Perce?” Bill asked gently as Charlie pulled him into a tight hug. Percy hugged his brother back and shook his head no. “Would you tell us if we go upstairs alone?” Bill tried. Percy stared at his oldest brother for a few seconds before slowly nodding. “Good,” Bill smiled before grabbing his brother’s hand and leading him upstairs followed by Charlie. They all ignored any looks they got from fellow students in the common room. 

They went to Bill’s room in the seventh year boy’s dorms where they sat the tearful boy down on the bed. “Is everything okay, Perce?” Charlie asked quietly, bending down to be on the same level as his brother. Bill joined him on the floor and Percy broke into a new set of tears. 

“What happened, buddy?” Bill asked. He put one hand on Percy’s arm, causing the smaller boy to flinch away. Bill quickly removed his hand and placed it on the bed beside Percy. “Will you tell us?” He tried again. 

Percy took a shuddering breath before telling them, “I- I went to my lessons with P- Prof- Professor Mc- McCarthy,” he shuddered, “and he- he told me to come around his desk…” Oh no, Bill saw where this was going, but Charlie didn’t quite yet. “And he- he didn’t have any p-pants on… He made me touch him, and then he t-touched m-me…” The poor boy erupted into fresh tears as he remembered the feeling of his favorite professor’s hands on his body. 

“Can I hug you?” Charlie asked once the tears had subsided slightly. Percy nodded and both of his brothers immediately hugged him. They made sure Percy couldn’t see the anger in their eyes, lest they scare him, and shared a look behind their brother’s back. Percy may not want to tell a teacher, but they would. That was a fact. They stayed with their brother, eventually moving to Percy’s dorm once Bill’s roommates started to crowd in. 

Once they reached Percy’s dorm, they found one of his roommates, Oliver Wood, sitting in his own bed reading a quidditch magazine. He gave a polite wave and went back to his magazine. Luckily, the family was done talking about the incident and now they were just discussing random topics so there was nothing for Wood to overhear. Eventually, all the crying got to Percy and he passed out in his bed. Charlie took his brother’s glasses off as Bill placed him under the covers. 

Together, the brothers left the common room and headed to Dumbledore’s office. There was little to no conversation on the walk there, both of them too lost in the thought of what happened to their little brother. The thought that they weren’t able to protect him from this. Charlie clenched his fist tightly. He should have found a way to protect him, he told himself, although there was no way he could have known this was happening. He decided that from then on, he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Percy, or any of his other siblings for that matter, ever again. Bill on the other hand, heaved a deep sigh. He knew there was no way he could have known, so he decided to dedicate himself to making his brother feel better. 

They met McGonagall outside Dumbledore’s office, and she raised an eyebrow at their sudden appearance. “Mr. Weasley… and Mr. Weasley. To what do I owe this unexpected visit after curfew?” 

Although he tried to repress it, anger bubbled to the surface of Charlie’s emotions. “One of your teachers molested our brother!” He exclaimed, outraged. 

McGonagall’s eyes widened greatly. “I assume you wish to speak with Professor Dumbledore about this matter?” She questioned politely. Bill and Charlie both nodded. “Of course,” she said, “this way.” She spoke the password and led them inside. She sat them both down on chairs across from the vacant desk in the room. A look around found Dumbledore in the corner in front of a bookshelf, holding a book with the cover worn off. He looked up at McGonagall’s clearing of her throat. 

“We have some students who would like to see you,” she told him, before adding, “it’s serious.” 

x

Bill had calmly explained the situation, not trusting Charlie to be calm enough to talk it through logically. After a while, the boys were dismissed back to their dorms with the assurance that the issue would be looked into. 

In the morning when they woke up, Professor McCarthy was absent from the professor’s table, and he wasn’t in classes either. When Bill approached the ghost who was substituting for him, he was told that Professor McCarthy was no longer working for Hogwarts. This was a huge success in Bill’s mind and the first thing he did when he met Charlie at lunch was tell him the good news. They decided, however, that the news might affect Percy’s ability to focus during his afternoon classes, so they decided to wait until after dinner to tell him, the time when he would usually have his nightly visits with Professor McCarthy. 

Bill invited Percy to play a game of wizard’s chess, which Charlie watched, bored but wanting to be with his siblings for this important moment. “So,” Bill started, “did you have a good day, Perce?”

The boy simply nodded. He hadn’t seemed very inclined to talk since the incident last night. 

Bill continued to make one-sided small talk about his day until Charlie couldn’t wait anymore. “McCarthy was fired,” he let slip out quickly, ignoring the scornful look from Bill. He knew he was being blunt, but he needed his little brother to know. 

Percy just stared at his brother in shock for a moment before releasing a simple, “oh.”

They continued playing, Bill and Charlie making all the conversation, until it was time to go to bed. 

x

It was the summer before Percy’s second year at Hogwarts and he was laying in bed, thrashing and crying out. “Please don’t!” He yelled shrilly, getting the attention of his parents from their bedroom. Molly immediately jumped out of bed, followed closely by Arthur as they ran to their third son’s room. Molly gently woke him and he threw himself into her embrace and began sobbing. Bill and Charlie had told their parents about what happened to Percy during the school year, knowing their brother would never speak of it willingly. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Arthur asked gently. Percy nodded. “Do you want to tell us what it was about?” He questioned his son quietly, ignoring the other children who were awoken by their brother’s cries. Percy shook his head no as Bill and Charlie led the rest of their siblings downstairs to explain what was happening. 

As Molly and Arthur held their son, Bill sat everyone down. “Okay, so Percy just had a nightmare,” he started.

“Oh, that’s it?” the six year old Ginny asked, “can we go back to bed now then?”

Bill shook his head. “I need to tell you about this,” he told them. “Percy was hurt during the year at Hogwarts. So it’s okay for him to have nightmares about it, even for a long time.” 

Ron nodded, but Bill wasn’t sure if it was because he understood or because he was about to go back to sleep. 

The twins whined. “So we can’t tease him for it?” they asked. 

Bill shook his head. “Absolutely not.” Once he was sure everyone understood, he led them all back upstairs and tucked Ginny in, the boys not needing to be tucked in anymore. He recited an old story for her until she fell back asleep, then went to check on the other children. Once he was assured they were all asleep, even Percy, he went back to the room he shared with Charlie. They both sighed but didn’t speak as they laid back down to go back to sleep. 

In the morning, everyone trudged downstairs for breakfast. Percy looked especially tired, which caused George to stare at him across the table. 

“What?” Percy asked, “Is there something on my face?”

Fred shook his head, “Bill told us we can’t tease you for your nightmares. Said they’re normal after people get hurt.” Percy froze at first, but then sent a thankful smile to his oldest brother. 

He would suffer from nightmares of the event for a very long time, but with his family behind him, he could survive anything.


End file.
